Hiems
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Koikake] Winter kali ini, begitu berkesan bagi Kakeru. Sepertinya yang lain juga berpikiran begitu. \ Ini musim dingin. Tapi beberapa hati merasa begitu hangat. \ Salju akan mencair menjadi musim semi. Bunga-bunga akan bermekaran, begitu pula dengan cinta! Seperti cintaku pada Hajime!


**Disclaimer** **:** **Tsukiuta** **milik Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** Winter kali ini, begitu berkesan bagi Kakeru. Sepertinya yang lain juga berpikiran begitu. \ Ini musim dingin. Tapi beberapa hati merasa begitu hangat. \ Salju akan mencair menjadi musim semi. Bunga-bunga akan bermekaran, begitu pula dengan cinta! Seperti cintaku pada Hajime!

 **A/N: Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Hiems © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Kotatsu and Stone Cold Fox]**

"Fuu…"

Kakeru mendaratkan dagunya di meja kotatsu. Hari yang santai di musim dingin, akan lebih nikmat seandainya ada cemilan yang bisa dinikmati, terserah itu kerupuk, kacang ataupun kwaci, maka ini akan jadi waktu libur yang sempurna. Receh memang.

Menoleh pada sisi lain _kotatsu_ , dia mendapati Hajime dengan gesture yang tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengannya, hanya saja sang _Ou-sama_ menyandarkan pipi pada lengan dan tampaknya sedang menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Jarang sekali melihat Hajime- _san_ terlihat begitu santai tanpa pertahanan seperti ini. Padahal—"

—Ada Shun- _san_ disini.

Mata keemasan Kakeru melirik bagian lainnya _kotatsu_ , Arata tampak menopang dagu sambil menikmati segelas susu stroberi hangat. Di sebelah Arata, sosok makhluk dari _dorm_ atas bergelar _Maou-sama_ juga menumpu dagu dengan senyum _charming_ -nya. Memandangi Hajime.

Meskipun baik itu Shun- _san_ maupun Arata terlihat begitu tenang, Kakeru merasa sedikit heran. Ya, kalau Arata sih memang selalu tenang karena kerjaannya itu tidur. Nah, kalau Shun- _san_? Bukannya dia itu orangnya selalu heboh setiap kali bertemu Hajime- _san_?

 _ **Hajimeee! Kakkoi! Hajimeee! L-O-V-E, Hajime Love!**_

 _Something like that?!_

Ah, Kakeru bermonolog di dalam hati. Ya tidak apa-apa sih, selama ketenangan dunia— _dorm_ ini masih tetap terjaga.

"Sesekali bukan masalah, kan? Lagipula Hajime- _san_ tadi malam pulang larut." Aoi yang duduk tidak jauh dari Arata berkomentar, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada acara televisi. Mengagumi indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Terpesona.

Kakeru tahu acara yang ditonton Aoi dengan begitu fokus, itu adalah Channel yang sering menayangkan tentang _AV—Animal Video_. Tampaknya kali ini membahas tentang kehidupan berbagai jenis hewan. Panda, penguin, kucing, kelinci, ikan mas—

— _ah yang terakhir enak kalau dibakar._

Kakeru segera menghentikan imajinasi panas bernafsunya pada makhluk yang ditayangkan di tv.

"Hajime- _san_ benar-benar sibuk ya. Meskipun begitu, selelah apapun, dia selalu tetap terlihat keren."

"Hm, banget." Arata mengiyakan.

"Fufufu, tentu saja Hajime selalu mempesona."

"Sssttt..." Aoi mengangkat telunjuknya.

"….."

Sang _Ou-sama_ tampaknya telah ke alam mimpi.

"Oh benar, ssttt…" mereka bertiga meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir masing-masing. Tidak berniat membuat Hajime terbangun. Kapan lagi bisa melihat _Ou-sama_ seperti ini!

 _Precious moment!_

Entah ada berapa foto Hajime yang sedang tidur ini di ponsel milik Shun.

Pastinya banyak—

—meskipun perbedaan tiap foto hanyalah posisi tidur Hajime yang geser dua senti karena bernapas.

Kakeru ikut melihat tayangan yang ditonton Aoi pada akhirnya, meskipun ya, dia masih berharap ada cemilan yang bisa dinikmati. Di televisi, beberapa kelinci tampak berlompatan dengan lincah dan gesit di padang rumput berhias bunga liar.

Mata Kakeru berbinar, "Waahh, _kakkoi_!"

"Banget." Tambah Arata.

Kakeru mengangguk, "Apalagi yang warnanya kecoklatan itu—"

"Tentu saja, bahkan saat tidur pun dia akan tetap terlihat tampan di mataku, fufufu…" Shun tertawa ringan.

"Aku juga ingin keren seperti itu," sahut Arata.

"Eh?" Kakeru tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Apa maksudnya Arata ingin keren seperti kelinci? Pemandangan indah mana yang mereka bahas?!

Matanya melebar ketika mendapati kalau kedua orang itu justru fokus memandangi Hajime, bukannya tv. Kakeru _sweatdrop_.

"Ah… kalian menanggapi hal yang berbeda…" Aoi terkekeh pelan.

Kakeru berkedip beberapa kali, "Hajime- _san_ lebih menarik daripada acara televisi."

"Hmm… kecuali kalau Hajime- _san_ yang berada di dalam acara televisi." Aoi menambahkan.

"O—oh, benar... Hajime- _san_ … _maji kakkoi_."

 _(Sang Ou-sama masih tidur)._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[To cozy up to someone]**

"Aku hampir lupa! Kemarin aku diberikan oleh-oleh jeruk dari _nii-san_ , tunggu aku ambilkan ya!"

"Kemarin Chi- _chan_ kemari?" Arata menatap Aoi yang beranjak pergi.

Aoi mengangguk, "Iya, tapi hanya mampir sebentar. Kemarin Arata ada acara siaran radio dengan Shun- _san_ , kan. Jadi nggak ketemu."

" _Sou ka_." Arata menggangguk paham.

"Dari Chi- _chan-san_?! Yey!" Kakeru berhore ria. Ada yang bisa dicemil selain remote tv!

Mengupas kulit jeruk perlahan, Kakeru berdendang kecil. Sepotong jeruk memasuki mulutnya. "Manis sekali! Ini enak!"

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu," Aoi tersenyum simpul sambil mengupaskan jeruk untuk Arata.

Sementara itu Shun masih terlihat diam. Tampaknya dia lebih berminat untuk menatap Hajime dibanding makan jeruk.

"Aku lebih suka stroberi." Ucap Arata kembali mendaratkan dagu di meja, melirik Aoi yang mengupas jeruk.

" _Hai, hai_. Lain kali kita beli stroberi." Sahut Aoi.

"Kalau aku, tentu saja, sangat suka Hajime, fufufu." Shun menumpu dagu, dengan setia memandang sang _Kuro-ouji_.

Kakeru _sweatdrop_ sambil mengunyah potongan jeruknya. "Tidak ada yang menanyakan hal itu, Shun- _san_. Lagipula semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau fans berat Hajime- _san_. Kita membicarakan tentang buah sekarang."

Mata Hajime perlahan terbuka. Dia mengusak surai hitamnya yang menutupi dahi, menyingkirkan helaiannya ke samping telinga dengan gerakan _slow motion_. "…Aku ketiduran."

" _ **OMG**_ , Hajimeee!" Shun langsung mengaktifkan video di ponselnya. Meskipun telat beberapa detik.

"Ah, Hajime- _san_ , kau sudah bangun! Ingin mencoba jeruk dari Chi- _chan-san_? Enak lho." Sepotong jeruk dari tangan Kakeru ditujukan pada Hajime.

"Hmm," Hajime mengangguk pelan.

Grep.

"E—ehh?!"

Pergelangan tangan Kakeru digenggam oleh tangan Hajime. Pemuda Januari itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kakeru. Menikmati suapan jeruk langsung dari tangan Kakeru. Sorot mata sayu _Kuro-Ouji_ bertemu pandang dengan netra Kakeru.

"Hmm, ya, ini enak."

"W—wa—wa… H—Hajime- _san_ …" Kakeru menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih dipegang. Merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat selama beberapa saat. Sungguh pesona Hajime- _san_ begitu luar biasa! Gantengz max!

" _Arigatou_." Hajime menjauhkan tangannya.

Kakeru harus pamer pada Koi! Tangannya segera meraih ponsel di saku dan mengetikkan pesan dengan gemetar.

"Waaahh, Hajimee! Jika kau ingin disuapi, bilang saja padaku! Aku akan mengupaskan untukmu! Bahkan menyuapimu!" seru Shun kalap.

"Boleh saja." Hajime menyahut kalem sambil menopang dagunya di kotatsu. Masih setengah sadar tampaknya hingga mengiyakan ucapan Shun begitu saja.

"Ahhhh! Hajimeee!" Mata Shun tampak penuh dengan bling-bling. Langsung mengambil beberapa buah jeruk dari keranjang.

"Ugh, aku juga ingin terlihat _sexy_ seperti itu ketika bangun dari tidur." Ujar Arata.

"Ahahah…" Aoi tertawa hambar. "Arata punya pesona tersendiri kok."

"Yaahh, kalau Aoi bilang begitu sih…" Arata menggaruk pipinya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku senang."

"..." Aoi melanjutkan mengupas jeruknya. Ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Ini musim dingin. Tapi beberapa hati merasa begitu hangat.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Snow, falling, falling]**

"Wah, lihat! Lihat! Kakeru, Rui, Ikkun! Di luar salju sudah turun!" Koi berseru dengan semangat begitu melihat ke luar kaca jendela.

"Waah, benar! Indah sekali!" mata Kakeru berbinar.

"Semuanya menjadi putih…" Rui mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca.

"Ayo kita keluar!" ucap Koi dengan semangat.

Iku mengepalkan tangan, "Itu ide bagus!"

"Yosh! Yang terakhir sampai halaman, harus membelikan makanan di Tsukiutaya!" seru Koi disertai cengiran lalu berlari terlebih dahulu.

"I—itu tidak adil!" sahut Rui.

"Koi! Jangan curang!"

 _(Pada akhirnya mereka terhenti di depan pintu, dimarahi penjaga dorm karena berlarian.)_

"Saljuuu! Yeay!" Koi segera berlari kecil halaman yang telah tertutupi tumpukan salju. Diiringi oleh Kakeru dan Rui.

"Hei, aku tahu kalian bersemangat. Tapi kalau berlarian seperti itu, nanti kalian bisa jatuh lho." Iku mengingatkan.

Rui segera berhenti berlari, "Dingin." Ucapnya pelan, tampak uap putih terlihat begitu dia menghembuskan napas dari mulut. Dia mendongak, dan mendapati kepingan putih berjatuhan dari langit. Bumi tampak berselimut salju. "Indah."

"Saljuu—waah!"

 **Jduk!**

Mungkin horoskop Kakeru untuk minggu ini jelek, atau memang karena dia selalu mengalami hal yang tidak beruntung, setelah beberapa langkah kecil, kakinya tersandung akar pohon sehingga wajahnya langsung menerima rasa dingin dari tumpukan salju di halaman. Pohon di halaman pun turut menjatuhkan tumpukan salju di atasnya. Menimbun Kakeru.

 _Rest in Peace._

"Ppfftt—" Koi menahan tawa.

"Uwah, Kakeru!" Dengan segera Iku menghampiri sang korban yang tertimbun, menyingkirkan salju dari Kakeru dengan gurat cemas.

"Fwahh!" Kakeru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindari rasa dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka, kan?" Iku kemudian berlutut seraya mengulurkan tangannya, seperti seorang _prince_.

Masih dalam posisi tiarap, Kakeru mendongak, terkesima dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kakeru?"

"Ahh, ya. tidak apa-apa!" sahut Kakeru cepat. Bangkit setelah menerima uluran tangan dari Iku. Dia segera membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di bajunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Iku tersenyum simpul. "Kupikir kepalamu membentur sesuatu karena bunyi jatuhnya terdengar begitu jelas." Iku kemudian menyentuh kepala surai keemasan itu, mengusapnya lembut, "Di rambutmu masih ada salju. Sini aku bantu bersihkan."

"E—eh, terima kasih—" Kakeru terbata dengan pipi bersepuh rona merah.

Astaga Iku, sejak kapan aura Hajime menular padanya!

Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung.

Koi melipat tangannya, dahi berkerut. Adegan macam apa ituu?! Kenapa Kakeru malu-malu begitu?! Hmph!

Dengan segera dia mengambil segumpal salju dan melemparnya.

 **Pluk!**

Sebuah bola salju menghantam kepala Iku yang fokus membersihkan salju di helaian keemasan Kakeru.

"Fufufu, rasakan lemparan salju dari Koi- _sama_."

"Hehh, aku menerima tantanganmu, Koi!" mata Iku berkilat, senyum mempesona terpatri. Detik berikutnya sebuah bola salju telah berada ditangan Iku dan di lemparnya ke udara beberapa kali sebelum digenggamnya kembali dengan lebih erat.

"Bersiaplah, Koi!"

"S—siapa takut!" Koi mengambil ancang-ancang serupa. Dengan bola salju di kedua tangannya.

Kakeru memegang kedua pipinya yang menghangat. "Ikkun, _kakkoi_ …"

Rui mengangguk setuju, " _Kakkoi, desu ne_ …"

 **Pluk!**

Sebuah bola salju mengenai dahi Kakeru.

"Jangan melamun, Kakeru!" seru Koi dari kejauhan. "Atau kau akan menerima serangan salju bertubi dari Koi- _sama_ yang keren ini—oww!"

Lemparan bola salju dari Iku menghantam wajah Koi.

"Jangan melupakan lawan dihadapanmu, Koi." Iku tampak memainkan sebuah bola salju di tangannya.

"Koi…! Awas kau ya!" Kakeru berjongkok untuk membuat gumpalan bola salju, turut bersiap untuk menyerang Koi. "Ayo, Rui. Bantu aku membuat bola salju yang banyak untuk membantai Koi!"

"Um!"

"W—woi!" dari kejauhan Koi _jawdrop_.

Tiga lawan satu. Ini akan jadi pertempuran yang berat. Tapi Koi akan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dirinya juga tidak kalah keren dari Iku.

Kakeru harus melihat betapa kerennya dia!

 _ **Tatakae!**_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Another day in the winter]**

Musim dingin, bersama dengan orang terdekat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoru?" bahu bersentuhan karena You menghilangkan jarak. Dia menatap Yoru dengan serius.

"Hmm…" mencicipi sedikit kare dari piring kecil yang disodorkan You, Yoru tampak mengerutkan alis. "Lumayan."

"Begitu?" You mencoba dari piring kecil yang sama, "Kupikir masih ada yang kurang. Apa _chatni_? _Yogurt_? Merica? Bawang putih? Hmm…"

Netra Koi melirik sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Tepatnya di ruang makan yang satu ruangan dengan konter dapur. Dia mengabaikan puding cokelat yang baru dinikmatinya sesuap. "Hei, hei, Kakeru."

"Apa?" Kakeru mengambil sendok yang tadi dipakai Koi, menyuap potongan puding di piring milik Koi karena _Tsukiusa Buns_ miliknya sudah habis.

"Berasa kayak lihat pasangan baru _married_ gitu tidak sih. Masak bareng sambil suap-suapan begitu—" Koi yang mendapati pudingnya di embat Kakeru, segera merebut kembali sendoknya, "—woi puding ini jatahku!"

"Che, pelit."

"Kamu udah makan _Tsukiusa Buns_ tiga nggak bagi-bagi."

"Yaah—tiga ternyata masih nggak cukup." Kakeru beralih meminum secangkir teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Yoru. "Jadi, tadi kamu ngomongin siapa memangnya?"

Koi menatap Kakeru intens, heran makanan sebanyak itu perginya kemana—soalnya tinggi Kakeru pun nggak nambah-nambah. Kan aneh—

"Ibu Procella." Sahut Koi menikmati pudingnya kembali. "Dan tuan _playboy_ itu."

"Oh—Yoru- _san_ dan You- _san_ … bukannya mereka selalu dekat begitu."

"Kalian itu ya, membicarakan orang tepat dihadapan orang begitu apa tidak malu?" You berkacak pinggang, "Dan siapa yang kau bilang seperti pasangan baru _married_ , Koi?"

Koi mengarahkan telunjuknya pada You dan Yoru bergantian. "Ya kalian dong, masa cicak di dinding."

"Bilang aja kamu iri pengen juga melakukan hal-hal seperti ini!" You merangkul pinggang Yoru dengan sengaja.

"S—siapa yang iri dengan hal seperti itu?!" bantah Koi dengan wajah memerah malu.

Sempat terbesit dalam hati pengen dapat minimal _indirect kiss_ dari gebetan.

"You!" Yoru mencubit tangan You, hingga korban mengaduh pelan.

"Kupikir ini biasa saja," ujar You santai sambil mengibaskan surainya. "Lagi pula sudah sering kok."

Mulut Koi membentuk huruf O. _Scene_ romantis, suap-suapan, _indirect kiss_ , dan _skinship_ dianggap You sebagai hal biasa saja. _Sasuga_ , _Cassanova_ Procella.

Koi memasang wajah datar, "Jadi biasa karena sering, ya? Kok sekarang momen tadi jadi terkesan murahan karena You bilang begitu."

"Maksudmu apa sih. Lagian kalau ini tentang hal romantis, selama kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau sayang kan tidak masalah. Malah jadinya berharga. Tentunya akan jadi hal membahagiakan kalau bisa selalu melakukannya dengan orang yang kau anggap berharga. Meskipun itu menjadi sesuatu yang biasa, tidak akan berubah jadi murahan, kan."

Hening. Itu You ngomong apa—

"Whaa—aa…" Yoru dan Kakeru terbata.

"Melakukan hal romantis dengan orang yang disayangi, katanya…" Koi terkesima.

You melipat kedua tangannya. "Tampaknya masih terlalu cepat bagi Koi untuk memahami hal seperti ini. Sesuatu yang berharga bagi setiap orang itu kan relatif."

"T—tidak kusangka You- _san_ bisa berpikiran seperti itu!" seru Kakeru.

" _Darou_?! Bisa jadi dia kerasukan tokoh dari Yumemigusa!" Koi menambahkan.

"Ahahah…" Yoru hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Woi! Memangnya kalian pikir aku orangnya seperti apa?! Kalau kalian begitu terus, aku tidak akan memberikan kare buatanku pada kalian."

" _Noo_!" Kakeru berteriak dramatis.

"Maafkan kamii!"

"You, jangan begitu. Mereka hanya bercanda."

"Che, aku tahu. Aku juga bercanda kok."

"Yoru- _saaann_ … aku padamu!" Kakeru memasang wajah penuh suka cita. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoru.

"Oh ya, Koi." You tersenyum kalem.

"Ya?" Koi mengigit sendoknya, sedikit heran karena mendapati You tersenyum padanya.

"Bukannya tadi kau juga melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" alis Koi berkerut.

You menunjuk sendok yang dipakai Koi, lalu Kakeru, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk. "Hal romantis."

"Uhuk—"

Koi keselek.

"Waa—Koi! Kau kenapa? I—ini! cepat minum!" Kakeru menyodorkan cangkir teh miliknya.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Koi segera menerimanya dan meminumnya. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Kau mendapatkannya lagi, Koi~"

Koi terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berfacepalm.

Itu cangkir milik Kakeru.

Ya benar! Dia mendapat _indirect kiss_ dari gebetan. Dua kali broh. W—waaa—

"Koi, kamu nggak apa-apa? Masih keselek?" Tanya Kakeru. "Mau air lagi?"

Koi tampak panik. "Nggak kok! Udah baikan. Makasih airnya!"

"Fufufu…" You tersenyum puas.

Yoru menyikut pinggang You, lalu berbisik pelan, "Kamu ngapain Koi sih?"

You menggendikkan bahu, "Hmm, meskipun aku berkata ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Aku selalu menyukai hal biasa seperti ini. Kalau menjadi kenangan, tentu hari-hari bersama Yoru menjadi hal yang berharga."

"A—apaan sih. L—lanjutin bikin karenya sana."

 _(Untuk beberapa hal, Yoru masih merasa tidak terbiasa.)_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Do you want to built a snowman?]**

Bahkan pada musim dingin, ada beberapa idol yang tetap bekerja. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang nganggur tanpa kegiatan. Tadinya sih begitu. Sampai Rui menatap tayangan di televisi dengan mata berbinar. Film _Frozen_. Ratu Elsa. Boneka salju.

Menjadikan Kai, Haru, dan Kakeru berada di halaman untuk merealisasikan boneka salju di halaman depan dorm mereka.

"Wah, keren." Rui menatap dengan penuh rasa kagum.

" _Yatta_! Kai- _san_ , kau keren sekali!" Kakeru mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Ini belum seberapa," Kai menyahut dengan nada bangga dan puas.

"Kami tidak akan bisa membuat Tsukiusa sebesar ini tanpa bantuan Kai- _san_!" Kakeru memuji.

Boneka salju berbentuk Tsukiusa yang dibuat Kai memang cukup besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh mereka. Itu berkat Kai yang mengumpulkan sebagian besar salju dari halaman untuk membuatnya.

"Kai memang kuat sekali ya. Dan pandai membuat boneka salju." Ucap Rui.

"Hahaha, _arigatou_." Kai mengusap kepala Rui, "Mungkin karena aku sering membuat boneka salju bersama adik-adikku."

" _Minna no onii-san_ , ya. Memang patut untuk diandalkan." celutuk Haru.

"Kalau Haru- _san_ , kau membuat apa…?" Kakeru menoleh pada sosok yang juga menumpuk salju. Sedikit sulit memahami makhluk apa yang sedang dibuat Haru.

Haru tersenyum mantap. "Capybara."

"Capybara?" Kai dan Rui membeo.

"Berasa _dejavu_." Kakeru _flashback_ beberapa saat. Teringat kado unik berupa boneka capybara buatan Haru untuk ulang tahun Arata.

"Hm! Capybara!" sahut Haru meyakinkan sambil memegang frame kacamatanya. " _Kakkoi deshou_?"

"Ah!" Kai mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau diperhatikan betul-betul, itu memang mirip Capybara. Boleh juga kau, Haru. Cukup kreatif."

"Ehh—Kai- _san_ yakin itu Capybara?" Kakeru meyakini kalau bentuk salju itu lebih abstrak dibanding boneka untuk Arata kemarin.

" _Kawaii_ …" gumam Rui.

"R—Rui pun sampai bilang begitu?!" Kakeru _speechless_.

"Kai… Aku ingin coba membuat yang seperti itu." Ucap Rui sambil menatap Kai penuh makna.

"Yosh! Ayo kita membuat Capybara sebanyak mungkin!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"K—kok Capybara?! Maskot kita Tsukiusa lho!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Playing with snow]**

"Waaa—kalian sedang bikin apa?" Aoi tampak terkejut mendapati beberapa tumpuk salju di halaman beserta sosok-sosok rekan se _dorm_ -nya.

"Selamat datang."

"Kami pulang," Arata turut mengedarkan pandang pada kegiatan yang dilakukan Rui dan Haru.

"Oh, Aoi, Arata, selamat datang!" Haru menyahut sebelum kembali sibuk mengumpulkan tumpukan salju dan membentuknya.

"Sedang membuat manusia salju ya?" tebak Aoi.

"Fufufu, kalian salah." Jawab Haru.

"Loh, bukan manusia salju?"

"Kami sedang membuat Capybara." Sahut Rui kalem.

"Yang benar?!" Arata _sweatdrop_. "Kalian membuat monster sikat—err—Capybara?!"

"Ini pasti ide dari Haru- _san_." Ucap Aoi.

Kakeru mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Uwaahh, di musim dingin seperti ini, kalian sanggup membuat banyak boneka salju… aku tercengang." You menggeleng tidak percaya. Pulang dari siaran bersama Yoru dan Iku malah mendapati anak Procella dan Gravi bermain di halaman.

"Terlihat menyenangkan." Yoru terkesima melihat Tsukiusa salju raksasa di halaman.

"Waahhh, aku juga ingin membuat manusia salju—tunggu, kalian membuat apa?" Iku segera menghampiri Rui.

Yang dibuat Arata dan Aoi tampaknya sih manusia salju. Tapi yang dibuat oleh Haru, Kai dan Rui kok tampaknya beda.

"Capybara." Rui menjawab.

"Capybara?" Iku _sweatdrop_. "Kenapa Capybara?"

"Karena mereka _kawaii_."

"Ehh…"

"Ya, Capybara itu _kawaii_." Arata menepuk bahu Iku dengan tatapan menerawang. "Sekalipun mirip monster sikat, Capybara tetap _kawaii_."

"Sadarlah Arata!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Then, Spring will come]**

"Bisa menikmati waktu bersama Hajime, aku sangat bahagia!" mata _lime_ -nya melirik Koi sesaat. "Meskipun ada Koi sih, tapi aku bahagia selama ada Hajime!"

"Shun- _san_ , kok ngomongnya begitu sih." Koi _sweatdrop_. "Kita kan bersama karena ada jadwal di tempat pemotretan yang sama!"

"Aku sih inginnya bersama Hajime saja."

" _Hidoii_!"

Hajime menghela napas, berapa kali sudah dia mendengar keributan yang diciptakan oleh Koi dan Shun. Ingin rasanya memberikan _iron claw_ pada kedua orang disampingnya, sayang tangannya sedang membawa _paperbag_ berisi oleh-oleh untuk member mereka.

"Hajime-san adalah _Leader_ Gravi, jadi dia adalah milik kami!" ucap Koi tidak terima.

"Fufufu, tapi hatiku milik Hajime!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Shun- _san_!"

"Sesuatu terjadi di halaman dorm kita." Ucap Hajime kalem, tampak tidak peduli dengan percakapan dua makhluk disebelahnya.

"Ahhh, apa itu?!" pekik Koi. "Main kok nggak ngajak-ngajak?!"

"Oya, oya, tampaknya mereka sedang bersenang-senang."

"Ah! Hajime- _san_ , Shun- _san_ , _okaerinasai_!" seru Arata.

"Oi—aku juga ada lho!" protes Koi.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu." Ujar Arata sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Berpura-pura tidak melihat sosok Koi yang memasang wajah kesal padanya.

Aoi menepuk bahu Arata, tatapan teduhnya kemudian mengarah pada Koi. "Selamat datang, Koi."

"Aoi- _san_! Kau mencerahkan duniaku!"

"Ohh, kalian sudah datang, ayo bergabung membuat seratus boneka salju!"

"Kai- _san_ , seratus itu tidak mungkin." Ucap You.

"Aku… akan berjuang." Rui berucap ragu.

"Aku juga…" Yoru mengangguk.

"Aku akan membantu!" seru Iku antusias.

"Woi, sudah jelas tidak mungkin, kan." You _sweatdrop_.

"Aku membawakan nikuman untuk kalian." Ujar Hajime.

"….."

"Mungkin bisa jika masing-masing dari kita membuat sepuluh buah." Haru tampak serius.

"A—ambisi macam apa itu?!"

"Mungkin aku akan terlebih dulu membeku menjadi manusia salju karena kedinginan."

"Sepertinya halaman kita tidak akan muat…"

"…."

Wow. Tampaknya Hajime terabaikan karena mereka meributkan tentang niat membuat seratus boneka salju di halaman.

"Nikuman?! Wahhh, aku mau!" indera pendengaran Kakeru selalu mendengar begitu jelas kalau itu tentang makanan. Mengabaikan tumpukan salju setengah jadi, dia segera berlari menuju ke arah Hajime.

"Ahhh, kalau kau berlari seperti itu—" Yoru berniat memperingatkan.

 **Bruk!**

"Ppptt—" Koi menahan tertawa.

"Fwahh! Koi! Kau selalu menertawakanku, harusnya—"

" _Hai, hai_. Kakeru selalu ceroboh sih." Koi menunduk lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menampilkan cengirannya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

 **Deg!**

Terpaku beberapa saat, Kakeru menerima bantuan dari Koi. Tarikan tangan Koi lebih kuat dari yang diduga, membuatnya menghantam dada Koi dengan bunyi ' _buk'_ pelan. _Mainstream_.

"Coba sini aku lihat, ada luka atau tidak." Koi menangkup wajah Kakeru dengan tatapan serius. Melihat setiap sisi untuk menemukan cela.

"Eh—" Kakeru gelagapan karena diperlakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba.

"Hmm… sepertinya tidak ada. Kau baik-baik saja, Kakeru." Pemuda Februari itu mencubit kedua pipi Kakeru, menguyel-uyelnya pelan. Mempertemukan pandangannya mereka beberapa saat. "Kau kan ceroboh, harusnya hati-hati. Syukur Kakeru masih terlihat man—Ahh! Ikkun, aku ikut membuat boneka salju dong!"

Koi kemudian berlalu dari Kakeru dan menghampiri Iku. Menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan.

' _Ahh! Kakeru kenapa keliatan manis begitu sih?!'_

Sementara itu Kakeru berjalan menuju Hajime sambil menunduk, "A—aku minta nikuman, Hajime- _san_."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah, Kakeru." Hajime mengambilkan nikuman dari _paperbag_ yang dibawanya.

Kakeru menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. "A—aku baik kok! _Arigatou_!" ucapnya segera berbalik setelah mendapatkan makanan.

' _Ada apa denganmu Kakeruuu?! Berhentilah berdebar seperti itu. Dia itu Koi lho! Koi yang itu!'_

"Apa dia benar baik-baik saja…" Hajime bergumam pelan.

" _Daijoubu_! Ini semua karena sebentar lagi musim semi tiba~" Shun bicara dengan nada ceria sambil mengandeng lengan kanan Hajime.

"Shun."

"Salju akan mencair menjadi musim semi. Bunga-bunga akan bermekaran, begitu pula dengan cinta! Seperti cintaku pada Hajime!"

"Oh. _Sou ka_."

"Hajimeee, jawaban yang singkat itu _so cool_ …"

Hajime menatap langit lalu beralih pada keramaian yang diciptakan oleh para _member_ _dorm_ -nya. Terlihat sibuk menikmati waktu bersama. Salju masih menjatuhi mereka dengan kepingan kepingan lembutnya.

Hajime menoleh pada Shun, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Terdengar bagus."

Shun terdiam di tempat.

 **Ehh?!**

Apanya yang bagus? Musim semi yang akan tiba? Bunga yang mekar? Cinta yang tumbuh? Atau cintanya pada Hajime? Yang manaaa?!

Hajime melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman _dorm_ , membiarkan Shun masih terdiam di tempat. pemuda bergelar _Ou-sama_ itu mengangkat _paperbag_ dan bersuara lebih keras, "Ada lagi yang mau nikuman?"

Beberapa anak Gravi dan Procella mengangkat tangan mereka dengan senyum terpampang jelas.

"Aku mau!"

"Sudah kubilang, seratus boneka salju itu terlalu berlebihan—ohhh ada oleh-oleh!"

"Aku juga!"

"Yosh! Kesini, Hajime- _san_! Lihat boneka salju buatanku!"

"Ayo ikut membuat seratus boneka salju, Hajime- _san_!"

"Ah, benar, kalau dengan bantuan Hajime pasti bisa."

Hajime menoleh beberapa saat dengan wajah kalemnya, mendapati Shun tidak ada lagi disampingnya, "Oi, Shun. Apa yang kau lamunkan disana. Ayo kemari."

Mata Shun berbinar, "Hajimeee~"

Ah, ini musim dingin yang hangat.

Benih yang bertahan akan tumbuh, lalu mekar di musim semi. Benih cinta, misalnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[End]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya bisa berlabuh di fandom Tsukiuta. Berkat stage playnya yang ketjeh sekali. /menangisi Arata yang mateq di yumemigusa/

Salam kenal, Kiriya desu. Fic pertama di fandom Tsukiuta. Saran kritik boleh, kali aja kesel husbandonya disini ooc gara-gara saya gitu :" /yh

1] Chi-chan-san a.k.a Chihiro : kakak cowok Aoi.

2] biar terkesan lebih dekat, di sini Koi memanggil Kakeru tanpa embel-embel san.

3] Capybara disini merujuk pada boneka capybara yang mirip monster sikat(?) buatan tangan Haru-san untuk Arata.

4] Nikuman : bakpao isi daging.

Lagu baru Quell mantap bangettt astagaaa!

Kalteng, 16 /07/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


End file.
